A grave justice in
by cein
Summary: Tony and Gibbs visit a grave. Sam and Dean have business there as well.


**4. Crossover: Choose another fandom, or even two, and bring those worlds together. Word count maximum: 1,500. Use ****Word Count Tool**** online for verification.**

**Please use the following header:**

Title: A grave justice in  
Character(s): Tony, Gibbs, Sam & Dean Winchester  
Pairing(s): n/a  
Genre(s): humor/angst/paranormal  
Episode(s): none

Spoilers: Set post S5 (NCIS) and mid S4 (Supernatural)  
Crossover(s): Supernatural  
Word Count: approx 1,400

Prompt: Round 3.04 of the NCIS_LFWS challenge on Livejournal, prompt was to write a Crossover fic

* * *

Tony squinted as he looked at the list of directions that Ducky had given him. "Knew I should have started earlier," he muttered to himself as he tried to find the right path in the fading light. He had intended to make this pilgrimage while the sun was still above the horizon, but they'd been closing a case, and then there had been the obligatory paperwork, and what with one thing and another, the sun had been almost setting when Tony had pulled up to the cemetery. He supposed that he could have left it for another day, nobody would notice if the grave stayed bare on the anniversary of Jenny's death. But that was partly the point. There was nobody *to* notice, and that was why Tony wasn't going to let the date pass unmarked. "Next year I'm doing this first thing in the morning," he said out loud.

"Next year you should try going in the right direction."

Tony yelped in surprise and spun around, petals from the wreath in his hand falling to the ground. "Boss! Do not *do* that!" He took a few seconds to catch his breath. "So uh, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you DiNozzo. Except for the getting lost part."

"Yeah, well it's not my fault I was stuck in the middle of the ocean during the funeral," said Tony, defensively.

Gibbs looked as if he was about to say something, and then changed his mind. "It's over this way," he said, turning and walking down the path.

"On your six, Boss," said Tony, falling in beside him.

A few minutes later and they were standing by the graveside. "Son of a bitch!" said Gibbs, as he looked down at the gaping hole in front of the headstone.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Tony, "Grave robbers?"

Before Gibbs could reply, they heard footsteps and voices coming towards them.

"I told you we should have turned right at the stone angel, Sam."

"No Dean, you said we should go left because that's the direction the angel was pointing."

"Well I though Cas might have been leaving us a clue or something. He did tell us there was some weird shit going down at this graveyard."

Gibbs and Tony immediately drew their weapons, "Federal Agents, keep your hands where I can see them!" yelled Gibbs.

"Whoa, easy there big fella," said the shorter of the two. "We didn't mean to scare you. My brother Sam and me, we were just uh, looking for a grave…our…uh."

"Our grandfather," said the one called Sam, a shovel in his hand. "He's buried somewhere around here and we just want to pay our respects."

"Most people pay their respects with flowers, not a shovel," said Gibbs.

"What this? Oh, we uh…"

"Thought we might plant a tree or something," said Dean, smoothly. "Look, it's been nice talking to you and all, but we'd really like to get out of here. In case you hadn't noticed, these places are just a bit creepy after dark." He turned as if to walk away.

"You're going nowhere until you tell us what you did with the body that was in this grave," said Gibbs, his voice cold as ice.

"Wait a minute," said Sam, noticing the hole in the ground. He exchanged an uneasy glance with Dean. "You think *we* dug up that grave?"

"You see anybody else here with a shovel?" said Tony, keeping the taller man covered. Beside him he could see that Gibbs's gun was focused on the one called Dean.

"Okay," said Dean, "I can see how that might look kind of suspicious, and I'll level with you. We're really here because…"

* * *

"I believe you," said Gibbs.

"You do?" said Sam, surprise in his voice. "Wow, most people aren't so...receptive to the whole demon possessing dead bodies thing."

"Yeah, well for one thing, your shovel's clean. If you were coming back to fill in a grave, you wouldn't have bothered cleaning it first."

"And see that earth," said Dean, helpfully. "Does that look like it was dug up or pushed up from the inside, and believe me, I know the difference." He saw Tony looking curiously at him, "Don't ask, just don't."

"You forgot the biggest clue," said Gibbs.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Just that the occupant of the grave is standing right behind you."

Sam and Dean whirled around to see what had once been a pretty red-haired woman, standing a few meters away. The funeral directors had probably styled her hair and dressed her in her Sunday best before sealing her in the casket, but now she had the look of somebody who had literally been dragged through a hedge backwards. But then crawling up through six foot of earth would do that to a body thought Dean.

"Now **that*** is what I call a bad hair day," he muttered.

"Think we should tell her that mud and leaves aren't really that good as styling agents?" said Tony, who Dean was glad to see had switched his aim away from Sam and towards the dead chick in front of them.

Dean shook his head, "Nah, chicks don't dig that sort of constructive criticism."

"When you two boneheads have finished swapping fashion tips, you want to maybe *do* something about this situation?" said Gibbs, not taking his eyes off former Director Jenny Shepard.

"Well I guess this ***is*** our area of expertise," said Dean, reaching into his pocket for a container of salt. "Sam, you want to get busy latinating."

"Got it covered," said Sam, who had dropped the shovel in favor of a large book, which he was rapidly thumbing through. "Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ…"

"Jethro!" the woman hissed. "Don't let them send me away! Remember what we once had together, we could be together again!" She stumbled forward towards the group, who as one backed away from her.

"Don't listen to it," said Dean. "That's just a demon in a meat suit." He quickly drew a large circle of salt around the four non-demons, before standing back and nodding approvingly at his handiwork. "There. She won't be able to get past that."

"Shouldn't you have drawn the line around her?" asked Tony. "So she'd have to stay put?"

Dean glared at him. "Okay, which of us here is the demon hunter? Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Sam, you want to speed things up a bit?"

* * *

A lot of Latin later, the demon had been exorcised and the remains of Jenny Shepard were lying before them.

"Now what?" asked Tony. "We just put her back in the ground like nothing happened?"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, "The demon could try and take her over again," said Sam. "The only way to be certain it can't take over her body."

"Is to make sure there's no body for it to take over," said Dean. "We got to burn and salt her bones."

"Boss?" said Tony, watching Gibbs for a reaction. "You okay with this?"

"Jenny's dead," said Gibbs. "Last thing she'd want is some dirtbag using her body to hurt people. "We do what has to be done to make her safe, and then you guys get the hell out of my jurisdiction."

* * *

The body was burned and the ashes buried in the grave.

Dean and Tony took turns filling in the hole while Sam tried to explain to Gibbs the best methods of demon dispatching.

Tony thought the blisters on his hands were almost worth it to see the look on Gibbs's face as Sam tried to elaborate on the relative effectiveness of the various chants and incantations. "Hey Dean," he said, passing over the shovel. "You ever dealt with a succubus?"

"Once or twice." Dean shoveled more earth into the grave.

"So you know how to summon one?"

"Nope, but I'm sure there's a way. Why?"

"Could save a lot of hassle," said Tony. "Summon, sleep with, banish."

"Yeah, I hear you dude, but trust me, they're not like some kind of paranormal prostitute. Those fiends can be freaky and dangerous."

"So were plenty of my exes!"

The end


End file.
